Ponymon: Season 1
by General Jo
Summary: Bill Brooster is on his way to become a ponymon master, and with his friends, he will learn that Friendship is the greatest thing of all.
1. Chapter 1

_I wanna make_

 _some brand new friends,_

 _something I lived without._

 _But now that I'm near the end,  
I can without a doubt._

 _PONYMON_

 _GOTTA CATCH EM ALL_

 _I know it's my destiny_

 _PONYMON_

 _I know, you're my best friends,_

 _until the very end!_

 _PONYMON_

 _You teach me,_

 _and I'll teach you._

 _PONYMON!_

 _GOTTA CATCH EM ALL_

 _Gotta catch em all_

 _PONYMON!_

I woke up this morning feeling like dirt, as usual, but then I looked at my calender. Today's the day! The day I start my quest to become a ponymon master. Professor Oak promised he'd give me a ponymon of my own. I got up, got ready, had a quick breakfast, and ran out to his lab. My name is Bill Brooster, my dream is to be a ponymon master. I've seen tournaments, and powerful ponymon battle. I passed a few people who either said hi, or offered advice. I replied back, and took some.

"Remember be careful with ponymon, they aren't tools, they're living being. Cute ones at that."

That one stuck out to me I reached the lab, and ran in. It was busy, scientists were using computers doing sciency things, I don't know. I ran into Prof. Oak's lab, and there I saw, my rival, Larry. He was Oak's grandson, and a jerk, and a snob, and an arrogant snotty punk who should be given an award for worst person ever! A bit of an over-exaggeration, but you get the point. "Hey Bill, gramps ain't here, you better wait you're turn, I'm going first." I just rolled my eyes and said nothing. After a few minutes, Larry walked out to use the bathroom. "Ah, Bill, glad you made it, I was going to let Larry pick first, but since he's not here, I better let you." I instantly grew excited, and ran over to the three ponyballs on the table. "These are my last three ponymon...

I have Fluttershy, she is shy, timid, and absolutely adorable. She is also very strong, and when she gets mad, her foe is as good as defeated.

Next is Applejack, a strong, and honest type. Her strength makes her a fierce ponymon. She can buck all the apples off a tree without breaking a sweat.

And finally, we have Rarity. She is a special pony. She requires a lot of attention, and can be a bit stuck up. But she is great with rock attacks. Cool right.

So there are the three you can choose. Make a choice now."

I looked at Fluttershy with admiration. She was just so adorable. She looked at me, then hide behind her mane. I gave her a quick pet, she enjoyed it. "Hey!" Oh boy, here we go. Larry was standing at the door. "What gives gramps? You said I could go first!" "Well you weren't in the room, and I didn't want my time wasted. So pick one Bill so Larry will stop complaining." I chose Fluttershy, she didn't argue, she looked glad that I picked her. Larry just scoffed, "I didn't want that one anyway." He looked at Applejack, then at Rarity. He grabbed Rarity. "I want this one, she fits me perfectly." Was it just me, or did Rarity roll her eye at that statement. "Okay, here are 5 ponyballs for each of you. In case you want to capture any wild ponymon. Remember what I taught you." We both walked out of the lab. "Hey Bill, let's test out our new ponymon." He opened the ponyball to let Rarity out. I did the same for Fluttershy.

Rarity was level 5.

Fluttershy was level 5.

Fluttershy vs Rarity

Fluttershy uses hoof stomp

Rarity:15/20

Rarity uses tail whip.

Fluttershy's defense fell.

Fluttershy uses hoof stomp.

Rarity:10/20

Rarity uses hoof stomp

Fluttershy:12/20

Fluttershy uses hoof stomp.

Critical hit!

Rarity:0/20

Rarity faints.

Fluttershy wins, and earns 34 XP. Fluttershy levels up to level 6.

Larry was not happy. "What? How did you win?!" I shrugged, "I guess she's more powerful than you thought Larry." He put Rarity back in her ball, and walked off. I went into Ponyville towards the Ponymon health center. I walked up to the counter. The woman there was in a bright mood. "Hello there, do you want me to bring your ponymon to full health?" I said yes, and she did in 10 seconds flat. I thanked her, than walked out. I was near the edge of town, when I saw the sign. The Everfree forest. It's the shortest route to Hoofington, and there might be some wild ponymon. I waled into the dark, and creepy forest. Maybe I should have taken the long route. I heard rustling in a nearby bush. I got closer to see what was moving, and a pony jumped out in front of me. It was a wild scootaloo. It was a level 3, and it was about to attack me.

Fluttershy vs Scootaloo

Fluttershy uses hoof stomp.

Scootaloo:10/15

Scootaloo uses hoof stomp.

Critical hit!

Fluttershy:15/25

Fluttershy uses hoof stomp.

Scootaloo:5/15

Bill: ponyball toss.

…

…

…

You have captured a scootaloo.

I, I did it. I captured my first ponymon. Awesome. One day, and already I've won two battles. Fluttershy rocks. I went through the rest of the forest without incident. I reached the Hoofington limits, and immediately ran to the nearest health center. Both my ponymon were healed. I decided to take a break, and eat something. It was good lunch, a chicken burrito. I noticed the ponyballs shaking. I guess they wanted to come out. I did, and they started telling me something, I wish I knew. "What's that?" I noticed Scootaloo point at my burrito. "Oh, you must be hungry." I reached into my pouch, and pulled out a handful of ponymon puffs. Fluttershy grabbed a few immediately and ate. Scootaloo raised an eyebrow at the grub for a second before looking at Fluttershy, then she ate some too. We all chowed down, with the occasional bathroom rush. Those burritos right through you. It was getting dark, and I didn't have the money to stay in a fancy hotel. Good thing it's summer. I grabbed the sleeping bag, found a nice place to sleep.

The dream I had was strange and scary. I dreamt of two ponymon battling each other. There was an eclipse. One ponymon's coat was white as snow, and her mark was a sun. The other had a coat of midnight black. Her mark was a crescent moon. They were rare Alicorn ponymon. They were flying, and using powerful attacks. Half the area was destroyed. I just stood there, I've never seen ponymon fight so fiercely before. The white one was blasted with a laser attack, and fell to the ground. The other one was cackling like a madwoman. I ran to the hurt one's aid. As I did, the sun fell, and the moon glowed a dark blue.

I woke up with a scream, I looked around, it was morning. I looked at my watch, it was 11:00 AM. Man did I sleep. I got up, and let my ponymon out. They stretched themselves out, and had breakfast. I ate an apple I had in my bag. I thought about that dream. What was it about? Who were those two? It felt too real for it to be some crazy dream. "Hey Bill!" I'll think more about that later. "What Larry?" Eeyup, Larry was there, he already had Rarity out. She looked so annoyed, then again, if I was in her place, I would be too. "I want to fight you again, this time, I will win." "Why? Did Rarity level up?" Larry had is smug face on, so I knew what was coming. "yes, she did, level 8 too, so what do ya say?" I knew that Fluttershy was only a level 6, and Scootaloo was a level 3. But I agreed.

Fluttershy vs Rarity.

Rarity uses tail whip.

Fluttershy's defenses fell.

Fluttershy uses hoof stomp.

Critical Hit!

Rarity: 30/35

Rarity uses whining.

Fluttershy is terrified.

Rarity uses hoof stomp.

Fluttershy:10/25

Fluttershy uses hoof stomp.

Rarity: 28/35

Rarity uses hoof stomp.

Fluttershy: 2/25

Fluttershy uses hoof stomp.

Critical hit!

Rarity: 23/35

Rarity uses hoof stomp.

Fluttershy: 0/25

Fluttershy fainted.

"Ha, I beat you Bill!" "Not yet, I have another ponymon for you to face!"

Scootaloo vs Rarity.

"A level 3?! Ha, you can't beat me with a weak thing such as that!"

Scootaloo uses tail whip.

Rarity's defenses fell.

Rarity uses hoof stomp.

Scootaloo: 10/15

Scootaloo uses hoof stomp.

Critical hit!

Rarity: 15/35

Rarity uses hoof stomp.

Scootaloo: 5/15

Scootaloo uses hoof stomp.

Critical hit!

Rarity: 7/35

Rarity uses tail whip.

Scootaloo's defenses fell.

Scootaloo uses hoof stomp.

Critical hit!

Rarity: 0/35

Rarity fainted.

Bill won! Scootaloo gains 123 XP, and Fluttershy gains 100 XP. Scootaloo levels up to level 4, Fluttershy levels up to level 7, Fluttershy learned giggle. Giggle make a foe have a cuteness attack, afterward until an antidote is given.

"What?! How did you win?" I said nothing, grabbed my ponyballs, made a two finger salute, and walked away. He was shouting at me, but I drowned it out. I went to the health center, and healed my two ponymon. I went back to thinking about that dream.

 **What does this dream mean? How far is Bill from becoming a ponymon master. Find out next time, on Ponymon.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after that whole dream thing, and my battle against Larry. I trained Scootaloo a lot more, she leveled up, and even learned a new move, wing attack. Fluttershy is now a level 8, and she also learned wing attack.

It was probably a good idea to head back to town. I'm starving, and Fluttershy's health is low. There's supposed to be a storm today, just great. Wait, what's that behind the tree?

Magical Blast!

It wasn't enough to hurt me, but it did knock me off my feet, what was that? A Twilight Sparkle jumped from behind the tree, and fired another blast at me. I summoned Scootaloo.

Scootaloo vs Twilight Sparkle

Twilight Sparkle uses magical blast.

Scootaloo: 22/25

Scootaloo uses wing attack.

Twilight Sparkle: 10/15

Bill uses ponyball.

…

…

…

…

Twilight Sparkle escaped, you have not captured her.

Twilight Sparkle uses hoof stomp.

Scootaloo: 20/25

Scootaloo uses tail whip.

Twilight Sparkle's defenses are down.

Bill uses ponyball.

…

…

…

…

You've captured a Twilight Sparkle: Level 4

Twilight Sparkle's current abilities include:

Hoof stomp.

Tail whip.

Magical Blast.

I captured a Twilight Sparkle! Wow, her name's a mouth full, I should give her a nickname. Maybe Twily, yeah, Twily will work. Okay, let's get back to town. It started pouring as I neared the town. I hate rain, it's just so... depressing. Sure, it's just water, but still, it's depressing. I could see the sign welcoming me to Hoofington. Yeah, I'm still here, I decided to train here until my ponymon are at least level10 each. Now I need to train Twily if I want her to battle, she's such a low level, why was she alone?

I arrived at the ponymon health center, and as usual, nurse joy healed up my ponymon. I saw a lot of Redhearts working around the hospital. Redheart ponymon are common in health centers, both ponymon, and human. But why were there so many? "Hey Nurse Joy, why so busy?" Nurse Joy looked at me while my ponyballs were on the machine. "A wild Pinkie Pie has been attacking people in the nearby town, mainly those with other ponymon. It's powerful, a level 9." Level 9s aren't normally near cities, why is this one? "Here you go, all healed up, be careful." I nodded, and walked out. I noticed he rain was coming down lighter, so the storm shouldn't last as long.

I went under a tree, and sat down. I pulled out the ponyball that has Twily in it. I looked at it for a minute, then tossed it, letting her out. At first she was confused, it was her first time out of that thing in the last hour, then she was annoyed that it was raining. After a few minutes of getting her bearings, she walked up to me, and just stared at me. I stared back. Then I let Fluttershy and Scootaloo out. The three took a minute to look at each other, then started playing. It was cute, I watched for what felt like hours, it was only 2. The rain stopped, and it was getting dark. I found a nice spot to camp, right where I was. I left all my ponymon out, I don't know why but I did. I made sure they all stayed together. One by one, they each fell asleep, then I did.

I felt something nudging me. I opened my eyes to see Fluttershy looking at me, I forgot how adorable she can be. I also forgot that she is scared of the dark. I opened my arm, and she snuggled right in. I made sure the others were close, they were. I was about to fall back to sleep, but I heard something behind me. I looked to see what it was. There was nothing, I heard a giggle, then more... hoofsteps? Wait, I hope it isn't what I think it is. A wild Pinkie Pie lands on the tree branch. It is. I wake up the others, but not before Pinkie Pie blasted me with her party cannon. Oh, that hurt, why am I getting hit ponymon today. Fluttershy stood between me and the crazy Pinkie Pie

Fluttershy vs Pinkie Pie

Fluttershy uses wing attack.

Pinkie pie: 35/40

Pinkie Pie uses party cannon.

Fluttershy: 25/35

Fluttershy uses hoof stomp.

Pinkie Pie: 32/40

Pinkie Pie uses hoof stomp.

Fluttershy:20/35

I'm barley scratching scratching that pony, and Fluttershy is taking a beating.

Fluttershy uses wing attack.

Pinkie Pie: 27/40

Pinkie Pie uses streamer dive.

Fluttershy: 0/35

Fluttershy fainted!

I was about to go help when Twily jumped in front.

Twily vs Pinkie Pie

Twily uses magical blast.

Critical Hit!

Pinkie Pie: 17/40

Pinkie Pie uses party cannon.

Twily: 5/15

Twily uses tail whip.

Pinkie Pie's defenses are down.

Bill uses a ponyball.

…

…

…

…

You've successfully captured a Pinkie Pie, level 9, current abilities:

hoof stomp

tail whip

party cannon

streamer dive.

Twilight gained 123 XP, Twilight leveled up to level 5.

Fluttershy gained 56 XP.

"Alright Twily, great job." I ran up, and hugged the purple unicorn. After that touching moment, I put them all back in their ponyballs. I took them to the center, and told nurse Joy that I captured the former wild Pinkie Pie. "I warned you to be careful! But great job capturing that Pinkie Pie. Now you have 4 right?" I nodded, she handed me my ponyballs, and she offered me a place to stay for the night. She showed me the hotel, and informed them of what I did. Apparently stopping a wild ponymon from attacking other people earns you a free night at the place. I gladly took it, and slept in my bed. I would have to train Twily, and Pinkie now. Scootaloo and Fluttershy will need some work too, but I think things are finally looking good for us.

I had another dream, it was the two alicorns again. This time the white one was with an alicorn that was light blue, and was a bit smaller. They were playing, they seemed so happy. The white one seemed smaller too, she had pink hair instead of the multicolored one before. If it weren't for their marks, I would have thought they were different. I started hearing laughing, it wasn't the ordinary laughing from before. It seemed sinister, and scary. I turned around to find my self in a castle, ponymon were battling each other, along with humans. This pleasant dream turned into a nightmare, the roof of the castle exploded, and the same dark alicorn was flying above it all. She actually said something. "The night, will last, forever!" she started laughing like a maniac. I woke up with a scream. Okay, this was getting ridiculous, why was I having these dreams? I need to talk to Prof. Oak about this when I get the chance. I opened the curtain to see that it was nearly light out. I had to get moving, I wanted to find a nice spot to train Twily and the others. I started showering, and ate a little breakfast. By the time I finished, it was 8:00 AM. Better get moving. I woke the ponymon, and they all went inside their ponyballs.

It was 9:00 when I was out on the road again. A whole bunch of Fluttershys were flying around. Some Zecoras were picking berries, and I saw some Lyras in the river, doing what ever Lyras do. It's strange, Lyras always seem to act like humans a lot, compared to normal ponymon at least, weird. I heard someone shouting in the woods. "Come on, you can't win." That sounds like a girl. I ran further into the trees to see who it was. After a minute or two, I found who it was. It was a blonde girl, she was battling some guy. The ponymon she was using was an Applejack, while her opponent was using a Granny Smith. Really? A Granny Smith? Sure, those ponymon are wise and usually very experienced, but they're not physically strong. Applejack would win easily.

Granny Smith vs Applejack

Applejack uses hoof kick.

Granny Smith: 45/50.

Granny Smith uses zap apple jam.

Applejack is now stuck.

Okay, never mind, it won't be that easy.

Granny Smith uses walker.

Applejack: 20/30

Applejack is halfway free.

Granny Smith uses tail whip.

Applejack's defenses fell.

Applejack is free.

Granny Smith uses elderly talk.

Applejack is confused.

Applejack uses tail whip.

Granny Smith's defense fell.

Granny Smith uses hoof stomp.

Applejack: 15/30

Applejack uses hoof kick.

Granny Smith: 39/50

Granny Smith uses walker.

Applejack: 5/30

Applejack uses hoof stomp.

Granny Smith: 35/50

Granny Smith uses hoof stomp.

Applejack: 0/30

Applejack fainted!

An Applejack lost to a Granny Smith? Well the Granny Smith was a higher level that her, that would make sense. The guy was laughing while that poor girl paid him some bits. After that, she walked away. I was too, when I heard her crying. I decided to help her out. I felt one of my ponyballs shaking. It was Twily's, she wanted to get out. I can tell she wanted to get out. I pulled her out, and she was already feeling a lot better. It can't be comfortable living in those things, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let her stay out. Her ears perked up t the sound of crying, and she ran toward that direction, I followed, man was she fast. She disappeared through some bushes, I followed short behind. I looked to see that girl crying, and yelling at the Applejack. "Just go, you're not good enough! You're weak!" The Applejack was crying, I can see why, she was being so mean. Twily jumped in front of her and growled. The girl backed up, but pulled out a ponyball. "Maybe your better." I ran out of the bushes I was hiding behind. "Hey, she's mine!" The girl turned to look at me. I went up so close to her face. "You had no right to yell at that Applejack, and Twily knew it." The girl looked down, then at Twily. "You gave her a nickname?" I nodded, I told her about how she ambushed me, how she's a low level, and how she took down a level 9 Pinkie Pie. "Wait, you caught that level 9?" I nodded again. "Now tell me, what level is that Applejack?" She looked at the still hurt Applejack, and saw Twily comforting her. "She's a level 6." I was annoyed, she expected a level six to beat a level 10, only an extremely lucky ponymon to beat something that's nearly twice it's level. Twily fought a weakened level 9. It took a team to take her down. "You think she's weak?" She nodded. "Then train her, make her stronger, find teachers that'll show her moves. Don't just dump her, or yell at her. Ponymon are living beings, treat em as such." She was silent for a whole minute before she spoke. When she did, she walked up to the Applejack, and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry AJ, please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean it." I almost cried when I saw this moment. The moment when a trainer and their ponymon become true friends, it's just amazing.

After that moment passed, the girl got back up, and walked back to me. "Thanks, I need to learn to take care of my ponymon better. I'm Emily Grey, I'm going to be a ponymon trainer." "Hey, me too, Bill Brooster." I can tell she got excited. "Maybe we can work together. I need a teacher, and you seem like the perfect person." We both kind of blushed when she said that. "Uh, sure, why not." She was jumping for joy, she must really want a teacher. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." I could take a hint, she really wanted a teacher. I saw Twily and AJ giggling. These ponymon act more human than we do sometimes. They feel like friends, something I never really had, and now I had an actual human friend. Life is getting so much better.

 **Now that Bill has met Emily, and is willing to teach her to be a better trainer. He is finally making some true friends, will he make more? Find out next week on Ponymon.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late as we were walking down the road. We decided to stop under a tree. I let all my ponymon out. Emily let AJ out. The two have really started bonding since the little incident yesterday. So AJ slept close to Emily, Fluttershy did the same for me. Scootaloo wanted to go up in the tree. I almost forgot she was the type that couldn't flight, despite being a pegasus. I felt bad, so I lifted her up, and put her on a branch low to the ground. Twily actually nodded at me for it, she is way smarter than others make her out to be. I soon fell asleep, had another dream, this time, it was only a symbol. A six point star. That's all it was, a purple six point star, like on Twily's mark. She were almost exactly the same. It's weird, again, why is it happening? Why am I having these dreams? It was day when I woke up, Emily was still asleep, so were all the ponymon. I decided to sneak off, and splash some water on my face. I found a lake nearby, there were some Lyras there, and I decided not to bother them, they loved humans to death, not sure why. More than a few decided to watch me, it was kinda creepy, scratch that, it was extremely creepy. They had those huge smiles, and those huge eyes that were staring into my soul, my poor soul.

After the creepiest time of my life, I went back to where the others were. Only problem is they were gone. Literally, they were gone, they're not where I left them. Uh oh, they probably woke up, saw that I was gone, and went looking for me. I looked for clues to figure out where they went. I saw a note next to the tree I slept against.

 _Dear Bill,_

 _We saw you were gone, so we figured you went to the lake, don't worry, Twily and the others are with me. If you're reading this, meet us at the lake for breakfast._

 _Signed,_

 _Emily_

Okay, now I knew where they went, time to head back to the lake, hopefully the Lyras are gone, I do not want to deal with them again. So I started walking back. "Hey, you there!" I looked to see some guy on a motorcycle, he started slowing down as he got closer to me. He stopped right in front of me. "I'm a ponymon trainer, from what you're wearing, you must be one too." "Uh, yeah, I am." He got off the bike, and pulled out a ponyball. "Well any ponymon you got, my Great and Powerful Trixie can beat." He summoned a Trixie. Really, he called it great and powerful? What a chump. If I had my ponymon, I'd show him a real ponymon. "My ponymon are at the lake, I'll go get them." I started walking back, until he said something that would ruin his day. "What's the matter? Think your ponymon are weak, they probably are." I just got annoyed at this point. "Why don't you follow me, and we'll see." He shrugged, and followed me.

We finally reached the lake after what felt like hours of him boasting about all he's done with his ponymon. I just want to smack this guy, and leave him but I figured beating his ponymon would be better. I saw Emily giving the girls some food. I hated to interrupt their breakfast, but I had to shut this guy up. "Emily, Twily!" They all turned to look at me, then noticed the guy behind me. "Bill, who's he?" I walked up, and didn't bother to give him a proper introduction. "An annoying idiot whop thinks he can boast about his ponymon." "I am not, I am The Totally Awesome Matthew! And my Great and Powerful Trixie!" A bunch of fireworks went off behind them. We all just shook our heads.

"So, are we going to battle or what?" Now he was speaking my language. I nodded. "I bet my Trixie can beat all your miserable ponymon, so you can use all of them." I growled a little bit, not out of anger, more out of annoyance.

Fluttershy vs Trixie

Fluttershy uses hoof stomp.

Trixie:45/50

Trixie uses magic taunt.

Fluttershy starts feeling bad.

Trixie uses magic smack.

Critical Hit!

Fluttershy:30/40

Fluttershy uses wing attack.

Trixie raises a shield, attack failed.

Trixie uses teleport.

(Fluttershy gets sent into the lake. Emily jumps in to get her.)

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"Not really, Trixie used her powers fair and square." I growled.

Scootaloo vs Trixie.

Scootaloo uses wing attack.

Trixie:40/50

Trixie uses magic rope.

Scootaloo is tied up, and cannot escape.

I hate this guy. This was my last chance.

Twily vs Trixie

Trixie uses magic smack.

Twily: 15/25

Twilight uses magical blast.

Trixie:30/50

Trixie uses hoof stomp.

Twily:10/25

Twily uses tail whip.

Trixie's defense fell.

Trixie uses hoof stomp.

Twily:5/25

Twily uses magical blast.

Critical Hit!

Trixie:0/50

Trixie fainted!

Fluttershy earns 67 XP, Scootaloo earns 56 XP, and Twily earns 132 XP, Twily has reached level 6.

"What?!" The others and I cheered. I showed this guy whose boss, and now he needs to pay me the bits he owes me. Instead he just walked off, fuming. Chump. We decided to head to town to go to the health center, then grab something to eat. Fluttershy was in really bad shape. That teleport attack nearly killed her, actually kill her. Not faint like in battles, she could have drowned. That Matthew was gonna pay next time I saw him.

We brought Fluttershy to the ponymon center, the nurse said she had to stay overnight in order to recover, but the others were able to get healed up right and quick. I decided to stay in the center while Emily went to grab us some food. I let the others out to stretch, but I can tell they were worried for Fluttershy. She was our friend, and now she was in the ER because of that jerk! I found a comfy spot in the waiting room, and waited for Emily to get back.. As they all fell asleep, I started to fall asleep too, but before I could, I saw two pairs of legs in blue pants walk up to me. I looked up to see that they were police officers. Why were they here? I sat up, "Um, how can I help you officers?" One came up face to face with me. "Did you by any chance battle a Matthew and his Trixie earlier today?" Why did I have a bad feeling all of a sudden? "Um, yes." They grabbed me, and hand cuffed me. "Hey what's the big idea?!" "You're under arrest for robbery, and assault." "B-b-but I didn't do anything, ask my friend Emily she can tell you what happened!" "Just come with us." Twily woke up first, and immediately hoof stomped the two. They got up, and summoned some Big Macintosh ponymon, level 10's. "Twily no! Wait for Emily, she can clear this up." "Clear what up?" We all turned to see Emily back with two bags of lunch, when she saw the scene, she nearly dropped them. 'What's going on here?" One of the officers approached her, "Are you Emily?" She nodded, "Then maybe you can clarify something, did this man attack and rob a Matthew earlier today?" Emily gasped for a moment, before saying. "This morning, Bill met Matthew, who was bragging about how great his ponymon was, and challenged him to a battle. He nearly killed Bill's Fluttershy by drowning her when his Trixie teleported him into the lake, then Bill won, and of course since Matthew challenged him, he had to pay what he owed, which was 167 bits." The officers talked to each other for a minute before turning back to us. "We're sorry for the trouble, we'll have a little 'talk' with Matthew about lying to officers, and intentionally drowning ponymon." I nodded, good riddance. The officers left with their Big Macintosh's. We ate, and waited for news on Fluttershy.

 **With Fluttershy in the ER, Bill will have to wait for her to recover, will she be able to battle again soon, and where will the gang go next, Find out, on the next Ponymon!**


End file.
